Pessio
by Aniel Ryou
Summary: Hay cosas que cambian... Otras más evolucionan -BakuraxRyou- One-Shot


Pessio

Shounen Ai – RyouxBakura

POV de Ryou

Me resultaba difícil creer que en verdad sucediera. Era simplemente absurdo... Eso jamás hubiera cruzado por mi mente.

Tus labios se juntaron con los míos, callando cualquier intento por quejarme, tus ojos flecharon los míos, dejando mis pensamientos al aire.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"- me dices divertidamente al separarnos¿Qué me ocurre¡Todo! Todo mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar ante el simple hecho de que me has besado, con esos suaves labios que antes había deseado, tan iguales y tan diferentes a los míos, porque se que tu los has usado con otra persona que no he sido yo y ahora piensas que caeré así de fácil.

Me duele... Me duele que siempre pienses que estaré ahí para ti, sin importar nada, y me duele y me da coraje, porque es cierto.

"Nada..."

"¿Nada?"- no te lo puedo decir, porque si pienso en una palabra más sé que caeré, caeré como un niño y lloraré, lloraré ante tus ojos y demostraré que aún sigo siendo débil.

"No."

Que osadía la tuya, que pasando dos años desde que me has dejado solo con el recuerdo de aquella Sortija que alguna vez compartimos quieras regresar como si fuera un día más, un día de aquellos, donde las cosas no importaban, donde los problemas no existían para ti, me duele, me duele mucho verte de nuevo.

"Te extrañé."

Que poca fuerza de voluntad tienes, que simple has resultado ser, pues piensas que sigo siendo el de hace dos años, pero no, he madurado y he aprendido a resistir lo que tiempo atrás se que no hubiera logrado hacer.

"Seguramente."

"¿Por qué no me crees?"

¿Cómo creerte? Si te has ido con uno de los que consideraba mis amigos y me dejaste con todo el dolor de mi corazón, con una puerta cerrada que supe desde ese día que jamás se volvería a abrir, has irrumpido nuevamente los sentimientos enterrados que guardaba mi mente, sí, porque aunque quiera, sé que eso jamás lo logrará desaparecer del todo.

Has llegado, con tu orgullo de siempre, has tocado a mi casa, la cual sigue siendo la misma, y has profanado nuevamente mis labios, como antes, pensando que caería rendido, y que nuevamente podrías entrar en mi vida.

Pero ya no es así.

Que ironía has tenido, pero te admiro, te admiro porque debes estar realmente desesperado para venir desesperado, tratando de romper nuevamente el corazón que hace dos años habías quebrado, corazón que se reponía lento, y no permitiría que volvieras a dañar.

"Porque las cosas cambian."

"Precisamente, quiero que sepas que he cambiado, solo quería decirte perdón."

Veo tus ojos y nuevamente flaqueo, pero resisto, porque te conozco y se que es uno de tus juegos, juegos que siempre has usado con migo, sí, tengo razón, las cosas cambian y yo lo he hecho.

"¿Y esperas que con eso te crea? Por favor, inventa otra cosa, vete a buscar otro niño con quien pasar la noche, porque yo no accederé a tu jueguito."

Trató de cerrarte la puerta, como cerré la de mi corazón, pero tu la detienes, y avanzas lento hacia mi¿Qué pretendes? No voy a caer, no puedo, no debo, porque las lágrimas que saque, ya no serán por ti.

Sé que te ha sorprendido mi actitud, fría, desafiante, justo como tú eras antes, pero... ¿No es así como querías que fuera? Tú me decías eso, y créeme, con el tiempo aprendí a hacerlo.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que lo lamento... No entendí hasta ahora, cuando ya no te vi junto a mí... Y... Yo sé que hasta ahora... Te amo."

Te empujo en vano tratando que salgas de mi puerta, tal como he intentado que salgas de mi vida, pero, me es imposible, pues aun te recuerdo, que palabras tan dolorosas, eso si ha partido mi alma, alma que creí que ahora sería más fuerte para enfrentar la vida, pero que ahora me doy cuenta, que solo cubría el orgullo y la traición, y que ahora se ha roto, se ha roto en mil pedazos por tu culpa.

Tomas mis brazos y me acercas con descaro hacia ti, rodeas mi cintura y me miras directo a los ojos¡Basta! Si continuas así mi corazón no resistirá más, nuevamente intento empujarte pero solo hago que me acerques más a ti. Al parecer no me soltarás.

"Perdóname Ryou, quiero que sepas que he llorado amargamente al saber que te había perdido, quiero que sepas que mis noches no han sido tranquilas, pues tú rostro ha estado en mi desde que supe que en realidad te amaba, la vida se me ha hecho eterna, te amo..."-

Sientes tu cuello húmedo, y es porque sí, estoy llorando, como jamás creí que lo haría, no con dolor, sino con sentimiento, aprieto mis puños y lloro más, tomas mi rostro con tus manos y limpias mis lágrimas ¿Por qué¡Por favor! Ya no juegues más con migo ¿Qué te he hecho? Mi única equivocación ha sido amarte.

"Bakura"- te susurro débilmente, no tengo fuerzas, tú siempre me has hecho terminar impotente- "por favor... No me hagas esto."

"Ryou..."

Nuevamente tus labios sobre los míos ¿Qué he hecho mal para merecer esto! El único error que cometí fue haberte amado, creyendo que en realidad eras una buena persona, y entregándote todo mi amor, tú solo te saciaste y me abandonaste, me abandonaste con mi alma partida.

"No quiero sufrir de nuevo, vete, por favor."

Tu solo acaricias mi espalda, estoy cayendo, mis fuerzas me han abandonado, al punto, que creo que si me sueltas caeré.

"¿Ryou?"

"¿Qué...?"

"¿Aun me amas?"

No lo sé, no lo sé porque tal vez mi mente me está volviendo a confundir, esos cosquilleos regresan a mi, como cuando me abrazaste por primera vez, cuando me besaste, no lo puedo creer...

"Yo te amo como nunca."

"Yo... Yo creo que... También."

Lo he dicho, creo que ya no me quedan fuerzas, fue tan fácil, caer rendido de nuevo a tus pies, lo lamento, creí poder resistir... Y ahora... Nuevamente soy tuyo.

"Ryou..."

"¿Qué?"

"Perdóname..."

De un instante a otro siento un frío y un dolor punzante atravesar mi cuerpo, siento algo tibio salir de él, volteo horrorizado, has clavado una daga, una que te regalé hace dos años, el último día antes de que me dejaras, el dolor me embarga, ya no siento el suelo, ni mi cuerpo, mi mente se nubla en instantes, el dolor se va, veo que me recuestas en el suelo, la sangre no para¿Por qué¿Por qué de nuevo?

"Siempre te amaré."

Ante mi casi inconciencia, te veo por última vez, veo como tu también entierras la daga en tu cuerpo, veo como la sangre tibia sale también de él, porque es igual a la mía, la sacas y la botas, y solo te acuestas a mi lado, nuestra sangre pronto se une, pones un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, logro voltear a verte, solo m sonríes, como nunca antes lo habías hecho, y veo, por primera vez, una mirada de amor, de sentimientos sinceros, esa mirada nunca se me olvidará, pues fue lo último que vi, antes de perder la conciencia, igual que tú.

¿Por qué? Es una pregunta que me haré toda la vida, y también después de esta¿Por qué alguien como yo, terminó en manos de alguien como tú¿Es que tiene que ser el amor así¿Amar es sufrir¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Tal vez... El amor así sea, si, no me he equivocado, ninguno de los dos cambió, solo evolucionó...

Ahora lo comprendo, me mataste para no sufrir más, porque se que tal vez aquí no hubiéramos podido ser felices...

Igual que el amor, jamás cambiamos... Lo lamento, no quisiera que todo terminara así... Pero, ahora se, que seguiremos juntos... Tal vez... En una reencarnación... Al fin podremos ser felices...

FIN

Emm, bueno, haber que les parece, es el primer Fic donde hago que estos personajes mueran, a algunas no les gustará, lo sé, pero solo intenté que vieran cuan grande es el amor de Bakura hacia Ryou ¿Es eso amor? Se preguntarán, de una u otra forma si, pero no crean que es todo, estoy trabajando en una secuela, donde Ryou... Bueno... Solo les diré que es una secuela, pero igual me gustaría que me enviaran algún comentario para ver si les gustó o no )


End file.
